A Candy Coated ,Chocolate Loaded,Love Story
by smalltown2broadway
Summary: Willy Wonka the Worlds greatest Candy Maker. Wendy April Augustine, his one TRUE love.sorry summary stinks!
1. A brief Introduction

Hello everyone! This is my first Charlie and the Chocolate factory story and I hope you will enjoy. For those of you who have read my finding neverland story yes the two characters names are the same. I just thought them to be the best name to describe the different characters. My willy wonka is the one based on the new movie and the role that johnny depp played. I do not own any of the characters except wendy!

REVIEW!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was happy with Willy and the Bucket family after they had moved into the wonderful chocolate factory. Charlie was helping .Willy a lot and he was also helping to teach Willy about love and family. It was a big step for the chocolatier but he was beginning to get used to all the signs of affection that Charlie's family tended to give him. They were all very close to one another and the occasional hug or kiss on the cheek was not as scary a thought in Willy's mind anymore.

Charlie and Willy were also going into public a lot more often and Willy would often visit his newly found friend...his father. Although they didn't let anyone INSIDE the factory Charlie would sometimes insist on having the occasional fair or party on the factory grounds.

After about a year or two of the wonderful life Charlie convinced Willy to have a Christmas Eve carnival on the factory grounds and invite anyone who was willing to come. He promised that he would make sure that no one got INSIDE the secretive factory and finally Willy complied. It would be the first time that they would have any HOLIDAY with society and after weeks of planning and decorating it was time for the wonderful celebration. After ordering the oompa loompas to stay inside (to make SURE no one would see them and steal his idea) Willy and Charlie stepped up to greet their guests. Anyone and everyone had been invited and barely anyone passed up the wonderful opportunity. After it seemed the last people had arrived Willy proclaimed, "Let's Boogie!", and the party TRULY began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well? I know TOTALY short. I wanted everyone to get the idea of what was going on before I rushed into explaining the girl who will show up. Well plz review and I will write sooner!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	2. Meeting Wendy

hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I have been updating my other stories and haven't gotten to this one until now. Well, I won't keep blabbering...ON WITH THE STORY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grasping her coat around her shoulders, Wendy April Augustine, slowly walked down the cold streets. She was a very poor girl, orphaned at birth, living on the streets, and performing for money by age 10. She was now 25 and had gotten used to sneaking food and wearing rags. She was a very pretty girl but, that beauty was hidden under the very dirty exterior. She was also a very spirited and lively girl, even after having such a hard life, and made every day count and every moment as happy and joyful as possible.

Along with her talent she was also a very pure hearted Christian and taught many of her poor village friends the word of God. Many people often rumored her an angel in disguise except for she was ALWAYS there when you needed her.

Wendy stopped dead in her tracks as she heard music and laughter. Clutching her bible, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her and found the source of the noise. The famous Wonka Factory!

Gasping, Wendy looked around herself in wonder. The gates were open and she could see many people inside. Wendy had a HUGE sweet tooth and had always loved to hear stories about the glorious factory that was before her eyes. She had listened and been terribly interested in who won the golden ticket contest and she smiled when she found out that it was Charlie Bucket. Slowly, she walked through the open gates as she let her curiosity get the best of her. For a while she just walked around and was amazed by the sights before her and the fact that she was at the factory of her dreams. Even though she knew she would never see inside, she loved just seeing it this close!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy grumbled as someone shook her roughly awake. Standing above her was a dark haired woman and she felt snow around her. She then realized that she must have fallen asleep after she arrived.

"Are you alright?", the woman questioned and Wendy nodded before standing and brushing the freezing snow off herself. Noticing the raggedy clothes the woman asked Wendy if she was living anywhere. Shyly ,Wendy shook her head no and said that she was sorry for intruding and that she must be going as to not cause any more trouble.

Seeing the look of sadness and loneliness in the girl eyes, she noticed the bible in the girls hands. Mrs. Bucket knew that this girl had no family and that she must be a pretty good girl to carry a Bible everywhere.

"I tell you what, why don't you stay in the factory with us.?''.Mrs. Bucket saw the young girl's eyes light up but the girl shook her head of curly strawberry blonde hair."I couldn't possibly intrude mam, I appreciate the invitation though.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Bucket and I say that since you don't have any family , you should let us be your family until you can support yourself. Wendy sighed and introduced herself after confirming that she had been adopted b a pastor, who died when she was seven and that she had been able to take care for that long. Mrs. Bucket only smiled and took Wendy's hands.

"You seem like a wonderful girl, Wendy, and you are now apart of my family. Mr. Wonka for one, can't say no to a family member, and for two, Charlie has always wanted a sister. What do you say?", Wendy sighed, realizing there was no getting out of this even if she wanted to. Nodding, she was led inside and for once in 3 years, out of the cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know it was short. don't 4get to review!

-

stormyrainedoncowgirl


End file.
